Dokuma
:This is the page describing Dokuma as he is seen in comics. For the BZPower member and administrator on this wiki, see here. '' ---- 'Dokuma''' (also known as Dok, Dokky, Dokuma McSpork, or DK) is a Matoran and Toa of Destiny and an author/character in many BZPower comic series. History :For information on Dokuma's serious role in Bionicle fanon, see here. Canonically, Dokuma is a Toa of Destiny with the unique ability to change from Matoran to Toa and back again at will. He has a unique link with Wairuha, and has the ability to use small amounts of ice, air, and water elemental powers. He was called into existence by a special Order of Mata Nui taskforce for reasons classified, under the guise of needing a hero to combat the evil of the League of Six Kingdoms. However, this is often ignored in BZPower comics. Less strictly, Dokuma "originated" in the world of BZPower comics with his appearance in his first two guest star comics in Psycho Dogs and Carbonated Beverages as the character "Doxieherd," or DH. (Interestingly, these two comics also featured Exo M7 and Pohatu: Toa of Electronics, two people he became good friends with years later apart from the series.) Doxieherd was also featured in Adventures in Mata Nui (seen here) and at least one known Psycho Dogs and Carbonated Beverages fan comic (seen here). Doxieherd was eventually replaced with the character "Dokuma" in an effort to appeal more to the Bionicle comic genre. This character debuted in the landmark series Livin' the Sprite Life. When Dokuma became a coauthor for Exo's Comics, joining the ranks of Exo M7, NM501, Vorks, and Olriant, the character Dokuma was for the first time seen in RZMIK sprite form. Since then, Dokuma has been involved with numerous series, most notably Project Klinkerpoop, which became the first rotating multi-author comic series, as well as Heeeeee's Back, Exo's Comics Something.0, Operation Loser, The Declassifieds, Heroes, Project Llol, Declining Expectations, The Bioniplush Chronicles, Clash of the Titans, Found, Copyright Expired, and Generic Quest. He has guest starred in numerous series, including Psycho Dogs & Carbonated Beverages and Randamonium (as well as countless other comics over the years), and is a main character in Funky Cuttlefish Cream. He has also been interviewed twice in The Comic Land Files, and was recruited for the indefinitely suspended series Orange Paradox. Persona The character Dokuma, as well as the real person, is admittedly headstrong, strongly driven by principles and truth over emotions and hearsay, and has a great love for his friends. Generally, his comics reflect the ongoing theme of attempting (sometimes unsuccessfully) to avoid cliche and deliver more intelligent, well-planned humor. This was originally manifested in his naive yet deep-seated dislike for Humor-Oriented Comics, which did not last long. Dokuma often uses Gimp in his comics for realistic special effects, most notably in Livin' the Sprite Life and Generic Quest. He continues to raise the bar for graphic quality of sprite comics, and is often lauded for his work on the Generic Quest Season One Finale. Alternate Personalities Doxieherd Doxieherd, Dokuma's first incarnation, was said to be a fusion of a Chao and a Matoran formed from exposure to Energized Protodermis. Doxieherd shared Dokuma's same basic personality, but was also significantly more "newbish," due to Dokuma's younger age at the time. Dark Dokuma/Amukod Dark Dokuma, also known as Amukod, replaced Dokuma in several comics around the time Dokuma's screen name on BZPower changed to "Dark Dokuma." Canonically, the character Amukod actually existed before Dokuma, as was part of the task force that brought him into being. Amukod is purely self-serving, having had ties to the League of Six Kingdoms, the Brotherhood of Makuta, the Metru Nui government, and the Order of Mata Nui but betraying them all for his own personal gain. In the comics in which he as been showed, however, none of this has been mentioned. "Dark Dokuma" has been depicted as a red and black Miru Nuva-wearing Toa Nuva with batlike wings. His appearances have not always been consistent--in Project Klinkerpoop, for example, he was shown as an alter-ego of Dokuma's (similar to Metrukuta's negative personality); in Livin' the Sprite Life, however, he was an entirely separate character who had deposed Dokuma from the comics by allegedly placing him in a Red Chinese Prison. Black Outline Dok Though technically an entirely separate entity from Dokuma, Black Outline Dok is featured in Heroes as a villian based on Dokuma. The character is really a commentary on Dokuma's original refusal to use the RZ Revolutions version of the RZMIK sprite kit, which sports colored outlines. However, Dokuma has since began using this kit, resulting in great irony. The Spork "The Spork" is Dokuma's heroic alter-ego as seen in Heroes. He possesses the power of fusion, able to fuse or separate any two object of reasonable size, living or inanimate. The Spork has only been shown using his powers twice in the series--once electrocuting Teox by fusing electrons in the atoms of the atmosphere with the surface of his skin, and once fusing a fire with the moisture in the air to douse it. In addition to the power of fusion, Dokuma is also known for throwing spork-shaped daggers and shouting "Diced llamas!" or something similar. The Spork's personality is virtually identical to that of Dokuma, being headstrong, principle-driven, brave, and sociable. The Spork is not to be confused with the spork that appeared in LTSL #69, representing Dokuma's BZPower screen name "Spork O' Doom." Series-Specific Information Below is a series of plot summaries and general information on Dokuma as he has been featured in major series. This does not include every series he has written for, nor series in which he has merely guest starred. In Project Klinkerpoop Prior to Season One As almost all of the original comics have been taken down by their respective authors, little of what happened prior to the first season is recalled. Dokuma's only known events before season one are as follows: *All the authors are crammed into one panel, including Dokuma. To decide who must leave in order to make room, the gang draws straws. *Dokuma confronts a newb in the Storylines & Theories forum of BZPower, insisting that Matoran are not the children of Toa. Exo, Kohi, and Exohi arrive, proving him wrong. Season One Dokuma began in the series standing in pleasant, grassy field with Exo, discussing the return of Project Klinkerpoop while Teox and Takomo became acquianted with one another. Dokuma commented that the two were "two of a kind" as they together coined the word "Pocketpoop." When the parts of various authors were scattered across Blue Heck and rained down onto the ground, Dokuma investigated the bizarre event with Exo, demanding Exo find out who had committed the deed--ignoring the large hankerchief monogrammed "KK" for King Kong. This was a reference to a Far Side cartoon by Gary Larson. After the defeat of the Lord of the Danimals, Takomo appeared to hang himself from the sky, Dokuma climbed up the rope he had used, only to find the Good Ship Shipplygood. Dok climbed inside to find Metrukuta playing video games, and the ship soon crashed. Kortu, who had recently joined the comic series, posted a comic wherein he leaped onto the rope and began playing Nintendo DS Wifi with Metrukuta aboard the ship. Metrukuta and Dok realized that they had just exploded and were suddenly back in the ship, concluding that the only sensible thing to do would be to murder Kortu for ruining the canon. "Dark Dokuma" and Metrukuta's alter-ego then assaulted Kortu. Tahu confronted the two, telling them that Kortu had survived, and took them to the Klinker King for trial. With Tums as their lawyer, they were immediately sentenced to life in prison. In another glitch of the canon, Dokuma somehow escaped and was replaced with Teox in prison. With the help of Tums, Metrukuta broke through the walls of the prison, plummeted 12 stories, and burst into flames. When Kortu found both of his murderers and sent them to a work camp. Dokuma and Metrukuta were attacked by a Pokemon and forced to use Takomo to defend themselves, which was surprisingly successful. Meanwhile, Norik's Prophecy devised a plan to rescue the pair, which evidently involved doing nothing at all (save watching Doctor Who). Meanwhile, Dok and MK took a plane back to Klinkerpoop, but were attacked by several Super Smash Bros. characters aboard the plane. Takomo won the battle, and they landed safely. When Dokuma arrived to see the others watching television, he realized he had the power to take the plot in any direction, and immediately had Exo murdered. When a comic was replaced with a disturbing image and eventually deleted, Dokuma, MK, and Tums set out to find it, only to be sucked into a black hole. They emerged in the Land of the Ex-Authors, where they found a new author, Kabookie. Kabookie recovered the lost comic and proposed they escape the dimension using a method involving lingerie, but this was unsuccessful. Dokuma and the others finally arrived back in the Klinkerpoop dimension, as well as the cast of Livin' the Sprite Life (as part of a Mission: LTSL Invasion comic). When all the cast gathered and began to argue with Hatatu, Dokuma exploded for complaining about the lack of plot direction in the comics, once again breaking the fourth wall. Later, Dokuma and Kortu found themselves on a golf course. After several mishaps, confrontations with Mr. Sun, bloody injuries, and time paradoxes, Dokuma finally resorted to using his author powers and topic-starter powers to escape the frenzy. He met up with the other authors outside of the regular panels and resolved to "reboot" the series to its first comic, using a Deus Ex Machina button provided to him by the Octopus Baby Entity in Found. The entire group was poofed back to the first comic, and tasked themselves with the mission of undoing all their mistakes to make sure the plot never died. Season Two Having traveled back in time, Dokuma and MK go and find MK's past counterpart buried in the ground, his head peeking out into Blue Heck. Once Andy Reid had defeated the second Lord of the Danimals, Dokuma and Exo were seen studying Rorschach, who this time had hung himself instead of Takomo. Dokuma also used this as an opportunity to avoid Exo's infamous "LOL COMIC," which in the prior season was explained as having been a momentary interdimensional burp. Dokuma again climbed up to the Good Ship Shipply Good, but this time was confronted by none other than Mr. Sun. Dokuma wakes up from a horrible nightmare and resolves never to listen to the Beatles so late at night with Spitty. Kortu then appears and begins to repair the plot, convincing Dokuma and Metrukuta that Ocrist had destroyed the plot earlier and not Kortu, thereby avoiding the saga of Kortu's murder. Dokuma also acquires his missing comic to avoid the venture into the Land of the Ex-Authors, as well as information pertainting to Exo's murder. Kortu scolds Dokuma for floating 500 feet off the ground as he was arguing with Mr. Sun. Dokuma leaves his room a few minutes later. Doofel, Mr. Sun, Exo, Spitty, and Takomo are all banished to the recycling bin. With the comics now free of all things nonsensical, the authors arrive in the present. They realize that they've accidentally removed all the humor from the series by deleting Exo and Spitty. Dokuma goes to find them, while Klinker King attacks the rest of the group. In Generic Quest Little is known of Dokuma's origins prior to the beginning of Generic Quest's first season, but his personality mirrors that of his incarnations in other series. It is also evident that he has the ability to absorb, manipulate, and control certain energies. Season One When season one began, Dokuma was shown stranded on Mars for an unknown reason. The canonicity of this event was later disputed, and it is currently agreed upon that Dokuma was living on Earth as were the other heroes. He is soon taken to the Last Brigade's base on the Moon by Blavinoid Marcalium and informed that an evil Martian named "Sir Evil" (Malvadon) is plotting the crash the Moon into the Earth and that the only way to stop him is to find the Crystal of Eyefourgott. The base is attacked by Sir Evil's Droids, however, and Dokuma escapes to Earth while the other chosen heroes are captured. The Spirit Guide, a Brigade member, comes to him and reminds him of his quest to find the Crystal. The Spirit Guide rescues those captured by Sir Evil, who are then left stranded on Mars. The Spirit Guide and Dokuma begin to search Mars for the Crystal with no luck. Blavinoid is killed in the attack on the base, but beings to mentor Dokuma postmortemly in Obi-Wan-esque style. Marvin the Martian, a rebellious member of the Brigade, finds the Eyefourgott and steals it for himself, hiding it underground. Those left abandoned on Mars are rescued by another Brigade member who commands the army of seals. Dokuma finds the Crystal in a place Marvin had hidden it, but is mysteriously cast into the pocket dimension of Under-Mars, where the disembodied Martian Harold Sun confronts him. Marvin arrives and both are defeated by Dokuma using the Crystal, collapsing the pocket dimension in the process and turning it into a void black realm. Harold Sun is presumed dead. Sir Evil comes to fight Dokuma for the Eyefourgott and in the process absorbs the negative energies of the Crystal, leaving Dokuma with a half-powerless Crystal. Meanwhile, the corrupt United States-based defense contractor Majcorp invades Mars under orders now known to have been given by Harold Sun, the company's head chair. Marvin resurfaces as well, and Dokuma makes the decision to send a beam of energy from the Eyefourgott into the dead core of Mars, causing it to shatter. Majcorp's armies are destroyed and Marvin is killed, but a chain reaction is started that destroys the entire planet. Dokuma, The Spirit Guide, and the other heroes meet up. The heroes assume their SUPER 3.0 Forms using the remaining positive energies of the Crystal. The Crystal is abandoned and floats towards Earth. Dokuma and the others traverse to the Moon, where they confront Sir Evil. Blavinoid, who was thought dead, is revived in the process. When it becomes clear the Moon is already on its collision course, the Brigaders engage Sir Evil in battle while Dokuma and the others descend to Earth to find the Crystal once more, hoping that it can absorb the Moon's kinetic energy. Dokuma and Zonis land in the Mojave Desert, and Dokuma sets off searching for the Eyefourgott, which he believes has landed in downtown Los Angeles. However, Zonis, a Majcorp employee, is revealed to have horded the Crystal all along, and establishes a trap for Dokuma and the others in L.A. He and the Majcorp soldiers capture them and imprison them, but they are soon rescued by The B Team. Dokuma confronts Zonis inside Majcorp's base, which has been set ablaze along with the rest of L.A. due to the B Team's missile strike. Zonis becomes trapped underneath debris and repents upon his death, apologizing to Dokuma. Meanwhile, Bionicle Dragon, a Majcorp employee once thought to be a hero, escapes with the Crystal. Dokuma and the gang escape in a military helicopter belonging to the B Team, but are threatened by the United State Air Force for flying in restricted air space. The helicopter is shot down and Dokuma lands in the Mojave once again, separated from his comrades. While laying on the ground, he discovers a massive underground base belonging to none other than Majcorp, and enters only to find Nid and BD. They have the Eyefourgott, but it has been tainted with a Majcorp chip. BD, who had lured Nid to the base saying that infiltrating Majcorp's headquarters is the only way to deactivate the chip, betrays him and sends the soldiers after the pair. Dokuma and Nid run through the base to avoid being captured. The pair encounter a hooded figure who is actually Zonis, revived by BD using the Crystal. Zonis and Nid are captured, by Dokuma uses a device left behind by Zonis to locate the Crystal, hidden within the base. Dokuma defeats several guards with the Crystal and emerges from the base. He sees Sir Evil's droids entering the Earth's atmosphere and knows the time has come. He shouts "Shoop Da Whoop" to use the Crystal on the Moon, but nothing happens. Blavinoid and The Spirit Guide fall to Earth and tell him that Sir Evil is dead, yet the Moon cannot be stopped because it is being pulled in by Earth's gravity. The Spirit Guide informs him that Mars was once a tropical paradise with the Moon in its orbit until Malvadon started the Martian Winter, causing a nuclear winter on the planet and forcing the Moon into Earth's orbit. They realize that the only way to stop the impending collision is The Restoration Scenario--using the Crystal to recreate Mars, which would pull the Moon back into its orbit and restore things to the way they were before the Winter. Though it is a suicide mission, Dokuma leaves to carry out his duty with less than an hour until collision. Floating in the massive dust cloud that was once Mars, Dokuma is confronted by a very much alive Harold Sun. Sun makes a final play to acquire the Crystal, but Dokuma strikes him with it, activating the restoration but allowing him to escape. Sun appears to be crushed in the process. One week later, Dokuma and the others are living peacefully on the new planet Mars. Sun, however, survived the restoration and used the Eyefourgott energies to create a new body, proceeding to enter the Lost City of Arendor, which would allow him to control the energies of Mars. The Dokuma Blog When Dokuma the gang left Mars for Earth on January 1st, 2009, Sun, using abilities he had gained through Arendor, shot them down and has his minions capture them. Dokuma woke up in a cell somewhere on Mars and discovered a mysterious parchment, with text written in the Martian language. During his captivity, Dokuma kept a written record of the events that took place. Season Two On September 1, 2009, Dokuma wrote a journal entry commenting that guards were preparing for a potential escape attempt. The escape attempt failed miserably, and U.S. Federal Agents Kortu Cobain was captured by the forces of corrupt Vice President Kilroy, who was working in tandem with the forces occupying Mars. Cobain was later thrown into the same cell as Dokuma. In Found :This portion of the article is awaiting new content. You can help the BZPower Comics Wiki by editing it. In Livin' the Sprite Life In LTSL, Dokuma shares the same personality traits as he does in other series. As he acts as the primary author of the series, he creates the most "episodes" and thus often assumes the role of host or narrator. He is said to be allergic to bananas, but this is suspicious, as he only displays symptoms when he knows he is in the presence of the fruit. He commonly employs guest star abuse and has an ironic disdain for Razor sprites. In the comic that introduced the "employees" of Livin' the Sprite Life Studios, Dokuma was described as: "Writer/actor/co-owner. Writes most of the sketches and works alongside Aslan." He is also the creator of the Sprite-Switcher, upgrading it every year; however, the results of the SS-07, SS-08, and SS-09 are destructive and do not serve their original intended purpose. In Heroes :For more information, see The Spork. Dokuma was first seen in the first season of Heroes being approached by the pickpocket Teox, then attacking him in shock. He soon joined a team of those who had discovered their abilities along with five others. Little was heard from him for a while, until he played a prominent role in the final battle of the heroes and villains. At the climax of the battle, Fluglehiemer appeared and informed them that all the events up to that point had been tests of their strength as heroes. The simulation then ended. When we rejoin the heroes, they have been brainwashed as to their true identities and sent to a new dimension to save it from an unknown evil. When Bionicle Dragon was captured by Kabookie and brought to his slave labor camp to work, Dokuma and Ocrist were there too. Dokuma, having forgotten his name along with the rest, called himself "Koror." Suddenly, the police raided the camp and arrested Kabookie, allowing Dokuma and the others to escape. They never realized that Kabookie was on their side, however, which prompted the intervention of Fluglehiemer once more, who knew that The Spork and Ocrist would have to break Kabookie out of prison. At this point the season ended in a horrible cliffhanger due to author tensions. The series resumed with "season 2.5," a short hand-drawn graphic novel explaining the holes in the plot. This graphic novel takes place in Flargulschmop, a district of New York City in another dimension. When The Spork is first seen in season 2.5, his memory is restored by Fluglehiemer. He is later seen helping defeat the monster ravaging Flargulschmop, and is engulfed in the muschroom cloud formed upon the beast's defeat. As a result of the explosion, Dokuma's memory is lost once more and he is teleported to a distant region of the globe. After the events of season 2.5, The Spork encountered Fighty and Zonis and quickly formed a team with them. When Zonis went to Nid's house after his mysterious absence, a fire begins. Dokuma arrives and fuses the moisture in the air with the flames, dousing them. As Exo M7 seeps into the house in the form of sentient smoke and watches it all unfold, the house is mysteriously destroyed, leaving Zonis and Dok stranded. In The Fourth Wall In The Fourth Wall, Dokuma is a corrupt traveler who has been contracted by a United States Military special operations unit to hunt, capture, and/or kill other travelers. In the recent past, Dokuma was tasked with assassinating the traveler Zonis. At 2:48 AM on November 2, 2009, Dokuma was chasing Zonis through the alleys of downtown Chicago. Before Dokuma was able to assassinate him, however, Zonis was teleported away by one of the researchers who had first proposed the Fourth Wall Theory. Dokuma reported his mission failure to his superior as he lay in a flaming crater created by the wallbreak. Dokuma's superior, angered, determined that Dokuma had outlived his usefulness, and assigned Agent Kortu Cobain to assassinate him. One hour later, Dokuma stands in his Chicago penthouse contemplating things when an informant of his, Farinor, arrives with important information. Farinor explains that the General has sent Cobain to kill Dokuma, but isn't sure why, as he is unaware Dokuma is a traveler. Dokuma sends him away to safety, knowing he too must be in danger. But as Farinor makes his way back into his car, it explodes, killing him. 17 hours later, Cobain pursues Nuparurocks, Zonis, and an unnamed green Komau-wearing figure in the streets of New York, hoping they will lead him to Dokuma. As Cobain uses his power of telekinesis to erupt the sewer system and create a wall of water to trap his targets, Dokuma arrives, telling Cobain to leave them alone. Dokuma asks why the General wants him dead, to which Cobain replies, "Ask him yourself." Dokuma, left with no other alternatives, grabs Zonis and travels with him 18 hours into the past. The two find themselves in the same alley where Dokuma originally tried to kill Zonis, and Dokuma emplores Zonis to play along, using him as bait to get him close enough to the General to find out why the military is killing all the travelers. Dokuma reports over his earpiece to headquarters that Zonis is alive and in custody. In Remember the Titans At the start of Remember the Titans, Dokuma has a strange dream about the return of a comic legend. He awakes to find himself in his own house (which is actually an edited version of Clash of Titans' version of the Exo's House set), and sees that a certain rock-obsessed Matoran from Exo's Comics is still on television after years of monotonous commentary. There is a knock at the door, and Dokuma is surprised to see Cee-estee, a retired comic maker who he hasn't spoken with in years. The two begin to converse, and it soon becomes evident that Cee is now an unemployed, lowlife, womanizing criminal (whose sense of humor is still razor-sharp). In Taco Party In the new version of Kortu's Taco Party, Dokuma plays the role of the narrator, appearing as a floating RZMIK head. In one point during the user-input-based series, Dokuma sang a duet with David Bowie. His performance was later described as "pitchy." In Copyright Expired In Exo's Comics and its subsequent series Dokuma began his authorship of Exo's comics four or five years ago, becoming a coauthor along with Olriant, NM501, Vorks, and of course, Exo. In the original series, Dokuma was depicted in typical RZMIK form, albeit lacking his now typical silver armor. As this was Dokuma's first venture into comedic RZMIK-based comics, his work for the series began primitively, then evolved to a more acceptable form. Dokuma's personality in Exo's Comics and its component series was identical to that depicted in other series, though rarely expounded upon because he typically served as a straightman. ''Exo's Comics Something.0 After the BZPower thread for the first series "died," Exo began a new installment of the series, titled ''Exo's Comics Something.0. Dokuma was quickly accepted as a coauthor for this new series, and the comics essentially picked up where the prior ones left off. This series also showed significant improvement on all the authors' parts, and debuted the Exo's House set/background. ''Project Llol After ''Something.0 was closed, Vorks, Dokuma, and Spitty grouped together to start Project Llol with the goal of carrying on the legacy of Exo's comics. thus, while Exo was not an author for the series, it can be considered a direct branch of Exo's comics. The series transitioned seamlessly from the prior series, and began with Dokuma's "invasion" of the Exo's House set. However, the series quickly died when Exo restarted his comics under the thread name "Heeeeee's Back." ''Heeeeee's Back'' This final installment of Exo's Comics featured the most advanced humor and graphics and boasted a considerable following. It took place in Exo's House as well, and is notable for its large focus on the character Exohi (Exo's son). At one point, the iconic house set was redesigned to reflect yet another change of hands, becoming the set of "The Exohi Show." ''Clash of the Titans Long after ''Heeeeee's Back had died, comic author Gazibo, who had years earlier introduced himself into the canon as Exo's Ruru-wearing brother, proposed a new series to reunite BZPower's most well-known authors. Clash of the Titans was born, and Dokuma, Exo, Gazibo, and Spitty became the series' authors. The series contained a significant amount of references to Exo's comics, but ultimately died due to author procrastination. The death of the series also officially marks Exo's retirement from comic-making. Trivia *The name "Dokuma" was originally conceived when Dokuma was toying with a way of changing "'Do'xieherd" into a more Polynesian-sounding name suitable for a Bionicle character. When he came up with the name Dokuma, he felt indebted to the BZPower member Takuma (not to be confused with Takuma Nuva) for subconsciously "borrowing" the suffix of his screen name. Takuma gladly gave him permission to use the suffix. *Raymondoman8D of Psycho Dogs & Carbonated Beverages often poked fun at Dokuma's original name change from "DH: Toa of Adventure" to "Dokuma: Toa of Adventure" and continued calling him "DH" long after the name change. *Dokuma's original name "Doxieherd" originates from a Sprint commercial that aired some time in 2002 or 2003 showing a farmer ordering 200 oxen but mistakenly receiving 200 dachschunds. In the early days of LTSL, this resulted in the running joke that Dokuma was a dachschund in real life, while Aslan was a lion. See also *Gallery:Dokuma External links *BZPower Profile Page *BS01 User Page Category:Comic Characters Category:Comic Makers Category:Spriters Category:Comic Veterans